diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Hartwar
| Klasse = | Spezialisierung = | Arsenal = | Vorname = | Nachname = | Geburtsname =Hartward Argen - Dorn | Geburt = | Alter = ca. 35 Jahre | Zugehörigkeit = | Gilde = | Größe = ca. 1.90 m | Gewicht = ca. 80 kg | Haarfarbe = rabenschwarz | Augenfarbe = graublau | Besonderheiten = humpelt leicht harter Akzent | Gesinnung = Neutral}} Allgemeines Der Mann mittleren Alters mit dunklen Haaren und leicht, buschigen Augenbrauen wirkt nicht gerade so als sei er zum Scherzen aufgelegt. Allerdings sprechen ein paar Lachfältchen hier und da dagegen. Brummig erklingt seine Stimme zu einem knappen, förmlichen "Hallo" wärend er an den vorbeikommenden Wanderern entlang schreitet. Seine graublauen Augen streifen den Horizont und die aufgehende Sonne, die über die Schneebedeckten Gipfel des Nordens zieht und diese eisige Flaute durchsticht. Ein grimmiges dennoch humorvolles schmunzeln legt sich auf das wettergegerbte Gesicht des Nord und mit neuer Kraft humpelt er mehr oder weniger wie ein stolzer Krieger in das Hafenstal ein. Ein Wachhabener Soldat begrüßt den Wanderer ungewohnt respektvoll am hölzernen Tor und klopft ihm die Schulter, dann ziehen sie ein, in den kleinen Hafen im Fjord. Und so geht es weiter... "HARTWAR ARGEN!", eine strenge Offizierstimme durchdringt den immernoch anbrechenden Tag. "Hierher, meine Männer und ich erwarteten euch bereits vor zwei Tagen. Seid wann muss man denn auf euch warten, hä?", bitter schmunzelnd winkt der in einer Ketten mit Pelz verstärkten Rüstung gekleideten Offizier den Wanderer in das Zentrale Langhaus des kleinen Hafens. Der Wanderer beginnt, kaum das er das warme Innere erreicht hat, sich seines dichten Pelzmantels zu entledigen woraufhin man gut die stämmige Figur eines typischen Kämpfers erfahren kann. Wärenddessen pfeift der Offizier durch die Zähne und lässt einige, wenige Wohltätigkeiten zu Tisch tragen. "Wie erging es euch...oben, Hartwaaaar?", betont gedehnt, lässt der Offizier sich den Namen seines offenbar guten Bekannten über die Zunge gehen. Dieser setzt sich auch gleich zu dem Offizier und langt nach einem gebrachten Silberkelch voller roter Flüssigkeit, bevor er jedoch trinkt ertönt die raue Stimme Hartwar's: "Der Marschall lässt ausrichten, ihm glühen die Füße.", mit einem knappen grinsen fängt er an zu trinken. Der Offizier lacht schallend und haut mit der Faust auf den Tisch. "Nein im Ernst. Du weißt wie wichtig uns die Nachrichten aus dem Norden sind. Fallen sie dort, fallen wir hier." . Naserümpfend und nicht wirklich amüsiert stellt Hartwar seinen Kelch beiseite und sieht den Offizier blinzelnd entgegen. "Das war kein Scherz. Die Front lässt sich kaum noch halten. Ihnen glühen die Füße vom ewigen hin und her gerenne, wärend ihr euch fette Bäuche fresst.". Wie zu erwarten war, gefiel diese Aussage den sowieso heißblütigen Nord - Offizier ganz und garnicht und erhebt sich rascher als man ein Schwert aus der Scheide ziehen könnte, doch schon steht auch Hartwar und stiert ihn an. Schnaubend greift der Offizier zu seinem Trinkkelch und stürzt die Flüssigkeit herunter ohne den Blick von Hartwar zu lassen, dann kehrt er ihm den Rücken, und verlässt schließlich mit krachender Tür das Langhaus. "Na also..." brummt Hartwar leise lachend, und trinkt aus... "Hey du da! Ja du!", eine Frau mit skeptischer Miene schaut den Steg hinunter. Hartwar schaut der Seemannsfrau entgegen wärend er den knarzenden Steg hinauf stapft, nicht ganz ohne behinderung seine ledierten Beines. Breit grinsend und einmal aufzwinkernd grüßt er die Dame von offensichtlich nicht so feiner Gesittung. "Wer hat dich denn auf unser Schiff gelassen?", sprichtwörtlich blöd schaut sie drein und hebt die Hand zu einem Schlag in die Luft...oder auch nicht. Hartwar hebt alle Schuld abweisend die Hände und grinst weiter. "Euer Kapitän sagte, er nimmt mich mit zurück in die Hauptstadt. Und wie kommt ihr auf dieses...Boot?" - "Boot?! Das ist ein Zweimaster mit doppelter Holzbeschichtung mit verstärkten Bug und...was will der Kapitän eigentlich mit einem Krüppel der es nichtmal schafft ins Nest zu klettern, geschweige denn sich auf den Beinen zu halten bei Sturm, hm?", heftig gestikulierend versucht die Männerfeindliche Frau Hartwar den Steg wieder hinunter zu scheuchen. Doch der stämmige Nord hält den fuchtelnden Armen stand und redet weiter auf sie ein. "Was soll der Mist Vivian?", die wohl markanteste Stimme die Hartwar je hörte gehörte dem offensichtlichen Kapitän des Zweimasters. Die Frau schreckt zurück und macht sich aus dem Staub wärend die beiden Männer nurnoch ein freundschaftlicher Handschlag trennt bevor sie in See stechen, so erfuhr man. Es schien ewig her zu sein, als Hartwar das letzte mal Seeluft roch. Nun galt es nurnoch eine klare Sprache mit all ihren Tücken zu erlernen, die Frau sich vom Leibe zu halten...und sich nicht zu übergeben.... Verschiedenes - er ist ein ausgesprochen guter Musiker! - er hasst Eitelkeit, was sich recht schnell bemerkbar machen kann - übernimmt nie eine Richterliche Entscheidung in einer eventuellen Streitsituation - Hartwar weiß wie man Waffen schwingt, lange Zeit war es sein Lebensinhalt - er liebt Fleischspeisen, seine große Schwäche - kann reine Botanik im essen garnicht sehen - liebt den Alkohol, die Frauen und den gewissen Humor - er muss sich keine Mühe geben um verwegen auszusehen - läuft Knallrot an vor einer Ragesituation - lacht niemals leise, aber dafür ansteckend Kategorie:Ehemalige Charaktere